toto1978fandomcom-20200214-history
The Seventh One
The Seventh One is the seventh studio album by the American rock band Toto. It was released in 1988, and became the best-received Toto album since Toto IV. The title track, "The Seventh One," is only featured on the Japanese version of the album and on the B-side of the single "Pamela". It was also released on some compilations on a later date. Track List # Pamela # You Got Me # Anna # Stop Loving You # Mushanga # Stay Away # Straight for the Heart # Only the Children # A Thousand Years # These Chains # Home of the Brave # The Seventh One (Bonus track for Japan) Personnel * Joseph Williams: lead vocals (except on "Anna" and "These Chains") * Steve Lukather: guitars, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Anna" and "These Chains" * David Paich: keyboards, backing vocals, co-lead vocals on "Home of the Brave" * Mike Porcaro: bass guitar * Jeff Porcaro: drums, percussion Additional Personnel "Pamela" * Vibes: Joe Porcaro * Additional backing vocals: Tom Kelly * Horns arranged by Tom Scott * Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow and Tom Scott "You Got Me" * Additional backing vocals: Patti Austin * Additional percussion: Lenny Castro and Jim Keltner * Horns arranged by Jerry Hey and David Paich * Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow and Tom Scott "Anna" * Additional percussion: Michael Fisher and Joe Porcaro * Strings arranged by Marty Paich, David Paich and James Newton Howard; conducted by Marty Paich "Stop Loving You" * Additional backing vocals: Jon Anderson * Additional percussion: Michael Fisher * Additional keyboards: Bill Payne * Horns arranged by Tom Scott * Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow and Tom Scott "Mushanga" * Additional backing vocals: Patti Austin * Additional percussion: Joe Porcaro * Steel drums: Andy Narell * Recorders and flute: Jim Horn "Stay Away" * Additional backing vocals: Linda Ronstadt * Lap steel guitar: David Lindley "Straight for the Heart" * Additional backing vocals: Patti Austin * Saxophone: Jim Horn "Only The Children" * Additional backing vocals: Tom Kelly "A Thousand Years" * Arranged by Mark T. Williams and Toto * Strings arranged and conducted by David Paich "These Chains" * Vibes: Joe Porcaro * Horns arranged by Tom Scott * Horns: Chuck Findley, Gary Grant, Gary Herbig, Jerry Hey, James Pankow and Tom Scott * Strings arranged and conducted by David Paich "Home Of The Brave" * Strings arranged by David Paich, Conducted by Marty Paich Production * Produced and Recorded by Toto, George Massenburg and Bill Payne. * Additional Engineering by Sharon Rice, John Jessel and Steve Porcaro. * Assistant Engineers: Paul Dieter, Ken Fowler, Duane Seykora, Mark McKenna, Greg Dennen and Scott Symington. * "Stay Away" mixed by Niko Bolas * Mastered by Doug Sax and Mike Reese at The Mastering Lab (Los Angeles, CA). * Technicians for Toto: Bob Bradshaw, Ross Garfield, Paul Jamieson and John Jessel. * Technicians at Complex Studios: Paul Dwyer, Nathaniel Kunkel and Robert Spano. * Production Management: Ivy Skoff * Art Direction: Tony Lane and Nancy Donald * Design: Jeff Porcaro (front cover), Margo Nahas (illustration) and Philip Garris (original art). * Photography: Dennis Keeley (back cover/inside) and Glen LaFerman (inside). Singles * Stop Loving You / The Seventh One * Stop Loving You / The Seventh One / I'll Be over You (12" / CD) * Pamela / The Seventh One (released in US) * Pamela / You Got Me (international release) * Pamela / You Got Me / Stay Away (European 12" / CD) * Pamela / Stay Away (released in UK) * Pamela / Stay Away / Africa / Rosanna (12" / CD UK release) * Anna / The Seventh One (released in US) * Straight For The Heart / The Seventh One (released in US) * Mushanga / Straight for the Heart (released in the Netherlands)